1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to non-separable thrust rolling bearings. More particularly the present invention relates to a thrust rolling bearing, in which a pair of coupling members, for coupling a first bearing ring to a second bearing ring, are provided at diametrally opposed positions either on the outermost diametral edge or on the innermost diametral edge of the first bearing ring and the second bearing ring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, thrust ball or rolling bearings have widely been used, for example, as strut-type suspension bearings for vehicle wheels. It is well known that in a bearing of this type, all bearing components are assembled into an integral bearing construction which is capable of being handled and stored as a non-separable type of bearing. In the non-separable type of bearing, a bent portion is formed by bending either the outermost or the innermost diametral edge of the second bearing ring. The bent portion is laid on the outer side of either the outermost or the innermost diametral edge of the first bearing ring.
Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Publication No. Sho 59 (1984)-40618 discloses that a bending step is applied in one assembly process by using high frequency induction heating or hot curling, in order to lay the innermost or outermost edge of the second bearing ring, which has been subjected to a drawing operation and has been work hardened, on the first bearing ring. Since this type of bearing requires bending under heating in the assembly process, as mentioned above, the assembly step becomes complicated and thereby brings about not only an increase in man hours required to perform the assembly task, but also increases the cost for repayment of heating equipment and a consequent increase in production cost.
In accordance with the present invention and as noted hereinafter, the assembly of the two coupling members can be simplified by dispensing with a hot curling step on an end portion of the second bearing ring by making the coupling portion of the first bearing ring as socket. Alternatively, the hot curling step can be obviated by making the coupling portion of the second bearing ring as a receptacle.